


rare and sweet as cherry wine

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: (albeit very brief), Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, idk this is so fucking cheesy, they visit matteo's mom bc we deserved more of her ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: obviously the title is a goddamn fucking hozier lyric bc david had to say "detroit best music city ever" and then go like hozier like a basic bitch SMH it's fine im over it >:(anyways i just wanted to write something stupidly cute and corny for davenzi's 6 months :( and maybe slightly misleading >:) bc i'm sad about what's going on currently in wtfock :( and it's missing druck hours DOUBLY today :( enjoy :'(
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431961
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	rare and sweet as cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [residentsheeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/gifts).

> obviously the title is a goddamn fucking hozier lyric bc david had to say "detroit best music city ever" and then go like hozier like a basic bitch SMH it's fine im over it >:(
> 
> anyways i just wanted to write something stupidly cute and corny for davenzi's 6 months :( and maybe slightly misleading >:) bc i'm sad about what's going on currently in wtfock :( and it's missing druck hours DOUBLY today :( enjoy :'(

“matteo, you’re fucking _freezing_.”

“that’s why i’m trying to warm up.”

david struggles fruitlessly against matteo’s hold for a couple more seconds before flopping back against his chest with a defeated sigh.

“i swear to god if you stick your hands up my shirt—”

of course, now matteo _has_ to stick his hands up david’s shirt. david yelps and flinches away. “christ, they’re like icicles.”

david stops protesting as much when matteo flips david around so he can also nudge his cold nose into the hollow of david’s neck, probably because he’s a little distracted by matteo’s teeth nipping lightly at the skin there.

“mmm. baby, we have to get up at some point.”

“not yet,” matteo mumbles.

“it’s almost 11 and you promised your mom we’d meet her for lunch.”

“i knooow.” matteo smushes his face even further into david’s neck. “i just wanna lie here a little bit longer.”

david brings up a hand to run it through matteo’s hair. “famous last words.”

“shut up and kiss me, you ass.”

david does, but it’s more a tease than a kiss, feather-light and barely there before he’s already gone, sitting up completely so the covers pool around him.

“nooooo, i need you,” matteo makes grabby hands at david.

“you only like me for my warmth,” david objects.

“that’s not true. i also like you for your smokin’ hot bod.”

“fuck off.” david shoves him, but he’s grinning.

“it’s true,” matteo says, sitting up now as well but bringing the covers with him. he crawls into david’s lap so that he’s more or less sitting on him rather than straddling him. “and you’re not getting away from me that easily.”

“just my luck,” david does his best lamenting sigh, but his hands betray him by creeping up matteo’s thighs and keeping him in place as he surges forward to kiss him.

“that’s my line,” matteo smiles against david’s lips.

×××

it takes them almost half an hour to extricate themselves from the blanket nest that matteo has made in his best attempt to immobilize david. he makes sure to get david as worked up as possible, kissing and touching him in all the right places, before david finally finds the willpower to tear himself away from his boyfriend’s ministrations, but his legs are noticeably wobblier than usual as he makes his way to the bathroom.

they keep getting sidetracked here and there, like when matteo backs david up against his desk so he can lick into his mouth. or when he wraps his arms around david’s waist from behind and peppers little bite marks across his neck and shoulders as he waits for david to finish brushing his teeth. or when they’re literally about to make it out of the apartment, finally, how matteo grabs him by the wrist with a soft “hold on,” and ends up pinning david to the front door and slipping his knee between david’s legs in a way that makes david gasp into his mouth. when he pulls away from the kiss, matteo has the most devilish smirk on his face. and david just _knows_ he’s in for something big today.

but matteo just keeps looking at him with those challenging eyes without saying anything, so david raises an eyebrow and turns to open the door.

“come on, we’re gonna be late.”

×××

they make it to mama florenzi’s house with a few minutes to spare, and matteo lets them in with his key.

“hello, my darlings,” she greets them by leaning up to kiss both of them on the cheeks. “it’s cold out there, isn’t it? come into the kitchen, i’ve made some tea.”

matteo helps his mother with setting up for their meal, both of them insisting that david stay put as they scoop food onto plates and bring them to the dining table. matteo burns his tongue sneaking a taste of the hot soup on the stove and mama florenzi tsks at him gently, though she never stops smiling.

david tends to let matteo do most of the talking whenever they’re visiting his mom, so it’s not long before matteo brings up that it’s a particularly important day for him and david today.

“my, has it really been six months already? how time flies!” she looks at them fondly. “i’m so proud of you two.”

david has been here enough times already to know where all the light switches are, and how many paces it is to get from the hallway bathroom to the living room, but he still gets a little bashful whenever matteo kisses him in front of his mother. she never fails to beam at them, though, and matteo did tell him once, late one night in august after david had met her for the first time, “she’s just really happy that i’m happy.”

that’s stuck with him ever since. the warmth of it, the gratitude he feels for her unconditional affection.

they sit on the couch for a while after finishing their food, matteo hardly letting go of david’s hand the whole time he’s chattering away to his mom. david loves watching him open up to her like this. he’s still amazed by how much matteo will silently hold onto without telling anyone. even now, it can sometimes take a few days for david to coax something out of him, but he’s glad to be there as an outlet for matteo, for him to have someone who listens to him, who he trusts enough with his more vulnerable moments, no matter how trivial the matter.

she’s asking them if they have anything special planned for the rest of the day, and matteo tells her that they’re going out for drinks with friends in the evening. he turns to shoot a quick smile at david, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit.

but david doesn’t think much of it until matteo’s hand, which had been clasped in david’s for the last twenty minutes, slowly detaches itself to land on david’s thigh instead, giving it a subtle squeeze that makes him think matteo is wordlessly promising him something more later. more than likely, something that he wouldn’t want to say in front of his mother.

david swallows. he’s really in for it now.

×××

they get home around two in the afternoon, and matteo immediately drags david into his bed—their bed, david thinks, is more suitable of a term. he hardly spends a night apart from matteo these days, and ever since laura had finally mustered up the courage to ask linn out, he’d more or less ceded the apartment to her in favor of staying with matteo. he’s half expecting hans to ask him when he’s going to start paying rent any day now.

matteo interrupts his thoughts by stripping david’s shirt off of him and leaning down to place a flurry of kisses on david’s belly. his hands go automatically to bury themselves in matteo’s hair, tugging slightly at the soft blond locks until matteo lets out a little sound somewhere between protest and pleasure.

they fall into each other as easily as they ever have before, david letting matteo reduce him to a bundle of desperate whimpering by the time he’s done prepping him. it’s only when matteo has rummaged around for a condom and torn open the packaging that david finds it in himself to snatch it out of matteo’s grasp and roll it onto matteo’s cock in one fluid motion.

he rides matteo hard and fast until he can hardly remember his own name, which is fine because matteo’s name is the only thing on his tongue, _matteo_, _matteo_, the only word in existence when he comes, _matteo i love you_, and then matteo is kissing him with his name on his lips, _david_, putting it back into david’s mouth, _i love you david,_ because neither of them have to worry about knowing their names when they’ll always be able to find themselves in each other.

david’s orgasm knocks the air out of his lungs but matteo is right there to breathe it right back into him, breaths that sound like _david you’re beautiful_, scorching kisses that send his system haywire, _david you’re everything_ rushing round and round until he can’t register anything beyond the feeling of matteo giving him oxygen in the form of his own name. _david_. like a heartbeat. _david_. like the secret to life itself. _david_.

they bundle up in the covers afterward, not bothering to put any clothes back on or clean up beyond matteo tying off the condom and tossing it somewhere, and david loses himself in the bliss of matteo all around him, of sharing lazy kisses with the boy he’s kissed a thousand, a hundred thousand times. a million to come.

infinite, if they count every parallel universe. infinite kisses already and infinite kisses to go.

he’d never have been able to dream of something like this and yet here he is, living the dream of some other david in some other universe.

and matteo, _his_ matteo in _his_ universe, tangles their fingers together and brushes david’s knuckles against his lips, and he asks, shyly.

“so there was this thing i wanted to talk to you about, today, specifically… it’s basically just making it official at this point. well, hans and i were thinking, since mia and victoria found that new place together… um, do you want to come here and live with me?”

david throws his arms around matteo’s neck and kisses him so hard he sees stars.

“yes, baby. yes, i’ll live with you.”

he doesn’t have to tell matteo that he’s long since moved in already. that he hasn’t felt alone for a single minute in the past six months even when they’ve been apart. that david wouldn’t trade matteo for the most lavish mansion in the world, because matteo is _home_ and they’re each other’s safe place. because matteo found him exactly when he needed to be found, and david is never going to feel lost again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted in separate parts on tumblr: [one](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/188951076469/rare-and-sweet-as-cherry-wine-pt-1-matteo-x), [two](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/188955370211/rare-and-sweet-as-cherry-wine-pt-2-matteo-x), [three](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/188966374316/rare-and-sweet-as-cherry-wine-pt-3-matteo-x)  
reblogs, messages, kudos, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
